vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Kol
This is the relationship between half-brothers the Original Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson and Original Vampire, Kol Mikaelson. They are two half-brothers of the family, The Original Vampires. Kol and Klaus both have a short temper. It is known that Klaus has daggered Kol on numerous occasions over the centuries. History They were both born and grew up in a village now known as Mystic Falls where they were turned into vampires. 1002, Southern France While on the run from their father, Kol seemed to be an instigator in getting his brother to embrace his newfound bloodlust; wanting him to enjoy his killings and feedings as if they were real meals. When they came across Lucien, a servant in a nearby castle, Kol voted to kill him since he saw him as nothing more than dessert. When the votes were tied between the siblings, it was up to Niklaus to be the tie-breaker and despite Kol's hunger, Klaus voted to let Lucien live. Klaus and Kol, along with their siblings, were aided by Lucien in blending in at his castle and presented as nobles. 1114, Italy Throughout this time, Kol was in eastern Europe, presumably making the Originals famous with his actions; killing and turning people indiscriminately. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah had heard stories of his actions from their own travels, as mentioned by Elijah. Kol and Klaus crossed paths again when they went to a party held at a vampire hunter named Alexander's home. They were later daggered in a surprise attack but Klaus was able to revive Kol, along with the rest of their siblings, as he was unaffected by the daggers. 1702, Spain Kol's antics in Spain contributed to Mikael being able to track down the Original siblings. As Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah were planning to flee Europe, Elijah and Klaus found Kol in a tavern and made to convince him to join them. Kol decided that he preferred the idea of staying in Spain, suggesting that Mikael would ignore him in favour of chasing Klaus as their father had always hated him more. Klaus told him that he didn't have a choice, and Elijah and Klaus daggered him to get him on their ship. 1821, New Orleans Kol remained daggered when they fled Europe and arrived in New Orleans. He remained like this for over a century until Klaus decided to undagger him. Klaus removed the dagger while he was drunk, craving fun that he believed Elijah had stolen from him with his doting on Marcel. Klaus appeared amused when Kol devoured his gift for him and both ignored Elijah's concern. Kol and Klaus began causing trouble together, killing what was reported to be forty-six people in a building but Kol corrected that it was probably at least sixty, saying that the reports had probably forgotten the victims in the attic. When Klaus revealed that he'd rather put Kol back in a box than send Marcellus away, Kol grew upset, angry that Klaus would choose Marcellus over his own brother. Later, Kol showed Marcellus the theater by compelling a large number of people to perform Hamlet but to have all of the murders in the play to actually be enacted and be real deaths. He forced Marcellus to watch it until Elijah showed up to stop him. Kol revealed that he was just training Marcellus how to be a vampire since he knew that Klaus eventually wanted him to be one. He had even fed him him blood already and told Elijah all he had to do was kill him. Elijah grabbed Kol, furious and condemning him for his vile and sadistic imagination. Klaus intervened, telling him to let Kol go. When Kol thanked Klaus, his half-brother daggered him yet again, seeing him as being too wild and a threat to Marcellus. 1900's, New Orleans Kol was eventually undaggered (presumably by Klaus) again and lived in New Orleans with his siblings in the 20th century. Kol plotted with some of the witches in New Orleans against Klaus, wanting them to alter one of the daggers so it would be able to work on Klaus. To channel enough power to create the dagger, his witches needed a large paragon diamond. When Kol managed to steal one, he was found out immediately after by Klaus and Marcel who confronted him. Kol was forced to hand over the diamond and Klaus had his own witch trap Kol's witches inside the house they stole the diamond from. Kol, furious by the loss, searched for the paragon diamond in Klaus's belongings, carelessly tossing them aside in a mad scramble and was found by his sister, Rebekah. To stop her from telling Klaus that he had been going through his things, Kol he told about his plan to dagger Klaus, hoping that she'd join him since Klaus treated her even worse. Rebekah, however, ratted Kol and his plan out to Klaus. Klaus, in a speech to his party-goers, revealed that he knew of Kol's plan. Kol tried to flee but was caught, daggered by Klaus and kept neutralized for the next one hundred years. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Three= Season Three |-|Season Four= Season Four In Catch Me If You Can, Kol ruined Klaus' search for the cure by slaughtering the vampires he had been making in order to grow Jeremy Gilbert's Hunter's Mark. Klaus called up Kol, ordering him to leave Jeremy alone and threatening to dagger him if he did otherwise. Kol happily agreed but found a loophole in the agreement, compelling Damon to go after Jeremy for him. When Kol returned home he was confronted by Rebekah who pointed a dagger at him and Kol retaliated with the White Oak Stake only to be flung into a wall by Klaus before retreating. Klaus then tried to take Jeremy, telling him he was his best option of protection against Kol but Jeremy refused. In A View To A Kill, when Kol discovered Elena and Jeremy's plan to kill him, he called Klaus in a rage, believing he was also a part of it. Klaus denied the accusations but Kol promised that when he was finished tearing apart the Gilberts, he was going to come for his brother. Kol was staked during the struggle with Elena and Jeremy and as he was set ablaze and fell to the floor dying, Klaus was standing in the doorway, witnessing his brother's death. However, because he had not been invited in, there was nothing he could do to try and help him or even comfort him. Kol's death sent Klaus into a state of fury, saying he would kill Jeremy and Elena for killing his little brother but when he unknowingly fell into a trap inside the house where Bonnie's magic contained him in a barrier. It would last for three days where he'd be stuck in the Gilbert home, Kol's scorched remains only feet away. In Into the Wild, ''Klaus was still trapped by the magical barriers in the Gilbert home, forced to have to look at his little brother's burnt corpse. When Tyler and Caroline came to fix the damages done to the house from the fight with Kol, as well, Tyler's case, to gloat, Caroline started the clean up by laying some tarp over Kol's body, Klaus looking incredibly sad as she did so. In ''Pictures of You, Klaus told Elijah about Silas' plan to destroy The Other Side, releasing all dead supernatural creatures, explaining that Kol and Finn would return and their family could be reunited. However, after hearing him say this, Rebekah grew angry, claiming that Klaus not only hated Finn, but Kol as well. When Kol had returned as a ghost in The Walking Dead, Klaus was not in the episode but made a brief appearance in Graduation. Though Klaus and Kol did not see each other even though they were both in the episode. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season Two= In ''Rebirth'', ''it was revealed that Kol is alive and possessing Kaleb's body. Klaus was unaware of this until [[Every Mother's Son|''Every Mother's Son]], ''when Finn revealed that Esther had also brought Kol back to life, and that her plan for her children was so justified that it had caused even the wildest of the siblings to see the errors of his vampire ways. In [[Red Door|''Red Door]], after having thrown a staff through Davina's cabin window, where she and Kol were hiding from Klaus, Klaus met Kol in his new body. Though initially unaware of it being his brother, he realized it was after Kol had been very cheeky and condescending toward him in the same way he used to be in his old body. Once he was found out, Kol didn't deny it and Klaus told him that he didn't blame him for finding his way back from the dead but told him he had a poor choice in friends. Klaus's attention was drawn away from him and back to Mikael but told Kol that they weren't through. Later, Kol actually helped save Klaus from the white oak stake by helping Davina temporarily disable its power with magic. In ''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'', after plotting with Davina to create a dagger that could neutralize Klaus, Kol was captured by Marcel and brought to the compound. Finn had also been taken captive by Klaus's allies. Klaus and Elijah arrived, seeing their two brothers were now their prisoners. In ''The Brothers That Care Forgot'','' Klaus tried to convince Kol to join him against Esther. Kol remained more open to the idea than Finn but remained bitter over Klaus's treatment, believing none of his family really cared what happened to him. While being tortured by Marcel, Kol explained to Klaus how angered he was by all the daggerings and at how Marcel was treated more like family than him. He even said that throughout all the centuries, Klaus still didn't even understand who he was. Klaus acknowledged that Kol had been upset and his mischeivousness had been cries for attention and admited that Kol may have been slighted by the family. He offered him a chance to truly join the family that he craved to be a part of. Davina came looking to rescue Kol and managed to subdue Klaus, wanting to bleed him out and dump him in the river. Kol convinced her not to though, revealing he had joined Klaus, believing Esther to be the bigger threat. Later, Klaus spoke to Kol and told him that he needed to start seeing Esther as a monster rather than his mother. On a final note, Klaus made it clear that despite what Kol probably believed, he had mourned his death and had even tried to avenge him. He then told Kol that he would do no less because he was his brother, always and forever. In [[The Map of Moments|''The Map of Moments]], while trying to figure out how to stop Esther from putting Rebekah into Cami, Klaus asked Kol to help divert the spell if it happened, so Rebekah would go into someone else temporarily. When Kol requested Marcel give him the white oak stake as leverage to earn his way back into Esther's good graces, Klaus made Kol vow to do something for the good of the family rather than himself for the first time in his life. Kol promised Klaus that he would. Working together, they managed to stop Esther from putting Rebekah into Cami along with turning Esther into a vampire so she couldn't body jump or use magic anymore. Kol handed over the white oak stake to Klaus to further earn his trust as a brother. Unknown to Klaus, Kol had secretly put Rebekah into the body of a witch trapped inside the Dowager Folean house, a mansion where Klaus had magically imprisoned Kol's witch allies a century early. In ''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'', Klaus welcomed Kol back into the family home by bringing him a bottle of his favorite drink, though Kol complained that his old room had been taken by Hayley. The two shared a moment of peace until Finn arrived and question them on their mother's whereabouts. Klaus and Kol brushed him off, a bit amused by his arrival. Finn left when they wouldn't reveal Esther's location. After being trapped inside the compound by Finn's boundary spell, Klaus learned that Rebekah had never made it into the body Kol had supposedly put her in. Klaus kept quiet about it and told Kol that he needed to use his magic to break through Finn's spell. Once Kol and Davina had raised the barrier temporarily, Klaus escaped and threw Kol back in with the trapped vampires. Klaus revealed that he knew it was Kol who had put Rebekah in an unknown body. Kol tried to defend his actions, saying it was just a prank, no worse than what they'd done to him in the past. Klaus furiously and hypocritically chastised him for still being jealous and vindictive over past sleights, especially after beginning to welcome him back into the family. Kol desperately assured him that Rebekah was safe but Klaus left his little brother trapped in the compound to fend for himself against the vampires. In ''Brotherhood of the Damned'', Klaus worked with Davina to try and find Finn, although she questioned why he would leave his own brother trapped inside the compound surrounded by vampires. Klaus hypocritically explained that Kol's actions toward Rebekah had earned him that spot, since he cared more for Rebekah than Kol, going so far as to say that Kol could rot until he found Rebekah. However, he still wanted Kol protected by Marcel, only till they found Rebekah. Later, both Klaus and Kol, along with Elijah, were brought to a magical astral plane created by Finn. Kol's revenge on Rebekah was brought up before Kol was sent back to the real world by Finn. In ''The Devil is Damned'', Kol went to Klaus for help after Finn had cursed him to be stuck in his body and to die in a matter of days. Still annoyed with Kol's vindictiveness, Klaus didn't seem adamant to help, much to Kol's annoyance. When Klaus wanted to know what spell Finn had used to trap Kol in his own body, he delved into Kol's mind against his brother's will and learned that Kol had been conspiring to dagger him. Kol defended himself, citing that he had always been the odd man out when it came to their siblings and stormed off. When Kol received an offer from Finn to heal his body if he got him Klaus's blood, Kol gladly accepted and attacked Klaus. Using his paragon diamond to draw power from, Kol assaulted Klaus with his magic, being able to hold him off with his amplified magic. He ranted about being part of a family that didn't care whether he lived or died. Klaus managed to fight back, pinning Kol against a wall and selfishly told him to shut up about being left out of the family and being daggered, with Klaus admitting to having at times treated all of the family poorly, not just Kol. Though Kol was treated worse, despite Klaus refusing to admit that. Klaus went on to say that no matter what he did, Kol was his blood and brother. After a tense moment, Kol told Klaus that he'd help him bring Finn down but explained to him that there was no way of saving him from the curse that had been placed on him. After learning the truth about Hope's survival, Kol planned to overload Finn with power by so Klaus brought him all of his dark objects as well as the white oak stake. Kol was surprised that Klaus would trust him with the stake but Klaus went even further, telling him to draw power from him, and saying that if he wanted his trust, this was it. Kol did so and was successful, prompting Klaus to thank him for his help. In ''I Love You, Goodbye'', after Kol's condition worsened and Rebekah informed Klaus that Kol wouldn't make it through the night, Klaus rushed to his dying younger brother, along with Elijah and Rebekah. They included Kol into their "always and forever" saying once again (last time presumably being when they were kids) and stood with him in his final moments, mourning him. Kol told them that all he ever wanted was for them to care about him just before he died in Rebekah's arms. Klaus looked guilty at his little brother's declaration. |-|Season Three= In A Streetcar Named Desire, Davina used the Nexus Vorti generated from breaking Klaus's sireline as a power source to cast the spell that resurrected Kol. In An Old Friend Calls, Kol wanted to visit his family with Davina right after he woke up from a three days sleep, but she told him that Klaus wanted her dead. When they entered the compound Klaus attacked Davina, and then Kol threw him away, when Klaus stood up and saw Kol alive he looked shocked, and then he hugged him. Kol stayed to help him with the new threat he faces, teaching Freya a spell to locate Klaus's enemies, and another one to make any witch casting a locator spell on Klaus believe that he's still in New Orleans to help him disappear. When Klaus left he told Elijah to thank Kol for him. Quotes :Kol: "Long time, brother!" :-- Bringing Out The Dead ---- :Klaus (To Rebekah): "Do you want another dagger in your heart?" :Kol: "Again with the dagger threats? Don`t you have any other tricks?" :Klaus: "Oh, go back to staring at yourself." :Kol: "And who are you, my father?" :Klaus: "No, Kol, but you`re in my house." :Kol: "Then perhaps we should go outside." :-- Dangerous Liaisons ---- :Kol: "I’m bored. Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she’s having fun. I need entertainment." :Klaus: "What are you waiting for? Go on, have at it." :Kol: "It’s not fun to go alone. Join me, Nik! It’s the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart." :Klaus: "Okay. Why not? I didn’t have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah’s date." :Kol: "I remember her from last night. She looks like a tasty little thing." (referring to Caroline) :Klaus: "Say another word and I'll tear out your liver." :Klaus : "Isn't she stunning?" (referring to Caroline ) :Kol : "She certainly looks good walking away from you." :Klaus : "I'll take that as a challenge." :- All My Children ---- : Klaus: '"''Little brother. Just two days home and I am told you've already gone and made a mess." : 'Kol: '"Come on Nik, I was only having some fun." : 'Klaus: '"Where's Damon Salvatore?" : 'Kol: '"I gave him a good and proper beating, just for old times sake." : 'Klaus: '"Yes, well you've had your fun. Now let him go and come home, avoid any more trouble or you will find yourself back in a box." : 'Kol: '"Hey, no need to be nasty about it." : 'Klaus: '"On the contrary, I find nastiness to be essential whenever my siblings try to sabotage me." :- Catch Me If You Can ---- :Kol: "Rebekah does what she's told because she fears Nik. And Finn is in no position to argue, given the dagger in his heart. I'll take my chances here!" :Klaus: "I find it amusing that you think you have a choice." :Kol: "No! I swear to you, the day will come when I'm not so easily subdued! And, on that day, I will make you suffer!" :- Alive and Kicking ---- :Klaus: "You know,ever since my dinner with mother and Finn,I've been wondering when you might make an appearance,Kol." :Kol: "And the jig is up.Hello brother." :- Red Door ---- :Klaus: "I'm not going to kill you, you idiot! Despite your behavior, you're still my brother!" :Kol: "Yeah, just the one you dagger repeatedly." :Klaus: "I've daggered all of you! Each for your own good! If you don't agree with my motives, fine. I never claimed to be the bastion of temperance! But stop this drivel about being singled out and unloved. You are a Mikaelson! You're my blood. And I need you. I need you by my side. " :- The Devil is Damned ---- :Klaus' (To Kol): " ''"Always and Forever" is not something that you just weasel out of, brother" :- I Love You, Goodbye ---- Trivia *The two share a reckless and impulsive nature, having been responsible for the Original Vampires' growing infamy in the early 1100s. *Despite bickering frequently, their relationship is far less hostile than Elijah and Klaus'. As they have been shown to be on good terms with each other, going out for drinks together and Kol doing Klaus a favor by keeping an eye on Jeremy in Denver. *Kol seems to view Klaus as a monster, often comparing Rebekah's hostile actions to Klaus', such as when she took a group of Mystic Falls vampires hostage at the school and especially when she was prepared to dagger him like Klaus had, scolding her by telling her she's "no better than Niklaus". This seems to stem from what his family has been through and knowing Klaus caused a lot of it. He even described Klaus' actions in the past as "horrors" to Elena. *Like Rebekah, Kol generally refers to Klaus as "Nik". *Almost every time they are talking, they get into an argument; however, it is not to the point of being physically violent to one another, as their relationship is far less intense then Elijah and Klaus', as they are on good terms with each other. *Still they do love each other and are protective of each other. *Kol is closer to Klaus than he is to his other brothers. *Their relationship is quite a bit different than Elijah and Klaus as Elijah thinks he can save Klaus from complete self-destruction where Kol accepts the person Klaus is as they both are unpredictable, menacing, a tad sadistic, dangerous with an amazing amount of temper and unreasonable. *Klaus is the only one who calls Kol "Little brother". *They also both keep their word to the fullest extent but always look for loopholes. * Kol by means of Davina cast a spell to rescue Klaus from death. * Klaus finally let Kol back into the "always and forever" pact that was made when they were kids, then again with only himself, Elijah and Rebekah. He only did this after explaining to Kol that he really had mourned his death. *Kol found out that Hope was alive, finally being involved in the secret that his family was so adamant in keeping, and he gained Klaus' trust after Kol helped save his daughter from Finn. *Klaus possessed the ashes of Kol's true body; this reveals just how much he cares about and loves his half-brother. *They along with Finn are the only remaining originals without a sireline, Kol's sireline died along with him on A View To A Kill, and Klaus's sireline was unlinked by Davina Claire on A Streetcar Named Desire . Gallery VD315b_0373b.jpg-78bbe30a-t3.jpg VD315b_0831b.jpg-eccc3034-t3.jpg 12111948 907519735992155 4054675803230459296 n.jpg 6951372.jpg 9548631.jpg 759315973.jpg B_v-oPedx3I.jpg bs1eK_4PCUY.jpg x_1e33f080.jpg x_5e8f903b.jpg мертв.jpg Kol and Klaus Mikaelson.jpg So5j3QJ3NSc.jpg TO_301_0308KlausElijahRebekahKolFinn.jpg TO_301_0553KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0578KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship